Remnants of the Past
by supernaga
Summary: Medieval assassins are tasked to eliminate a princess but her knight in shining armor might not be enough to keep her safe


**Remnants of the past**

Beams of sunlight shined through the castle windows and fell upon the only occupant of the room. A white-haired, blue-eyed girl sleeping soundly in the security of her bed awoke as the beams of light graced her face. She yawned and stretched and proceeded to move to the window to look out over the surrounding kingdom. Her kingdom. The green fields of grass and the wood and stone houses came toether to create the perfect kingdom in her opinion. Everyone lived in peace under her rule.

She ruled her subjects with care and benevolence, but brought down hell when it was needed. She got so lost in staring out of the window that she barely heard the knock at her door.

"Who is it?"

"Ms. Schnee, your presence is requested at once in the meeting hall."

"Ok, give me a moment", she said as she put on an elegant dress and left the room. She made her way down to the first floor of the castle to find at least ten knights standing at attention as a blue-haired price walked in. Weiss had received letters from him asking for her hand in marriage, but this was the first time he had actually come in person.

"You look beautiful as ever Ms. Schnee", the prince said as he bowed before her.

"Prince Neptune, I have told you before, I'm not interested in marriage right now."

"If you just give me a chance I'll make sure yo-", Neptune was cut off by shouting from outside.

 _The Red Knight is here!_

The doors of the castle flew open in a flurry of rose petals as a knight clad in red armor entered. The knight stood in front of Weiss, the stench of blood and battle coming from the cloak it wore around it's head. The knight remove the hood from its head to reveal the face of a young girl. She had an expression on her face that made it appear like she was larger than she actually was.

"Your highness, sorry to intrude at a time like this, but I have news I think you should hear"

"Very well. Prince Neptune if you'll excuse me I have to attend to this matter", Weiss said as she led the Red Knight up the stairs to her room where they could talk in secret.

"What are you doing here!? You were banished from this kingdom for heresy", Weiss said as she shoved the Red Knight.

"I promise you'll want to here this, the kingdom of Blackvale is mounting an attack on you and your people. They're going to burn this kingdom to the ground Weiss"

"Ruby, thanks for the warning, but there's nothing my army can't handle. Now is there anything else before I have you forcibly removed from my sight?"

"Yeah, I also wanted to give you this back", Ruby said as she handed Weiss half an amulet, "Don't you remember? It was a to-"

"-ken of our love", Weiss said, finishing Ruby's sentence. "That was a mistake, just a foolish summer dream. Now please leave my castle". Ruby lowered her head and left Weiss' room. Weiss stood with hands trembling over the amulet. She turned to place it on her nightstand but came face-to-face with a black-clothed figure.

 **Castle of Blackvale a few hours earlier**

A black haired woman dressed in red sat atop a throne as two girls knelt before her.

"Do you understand your mission?", The Queen asked.

"Yes your majesty, we are to infiltrate the castle of Whitehold and behead the princess", one of the girls responded. She was dressed in all black almost like a ninja. Her partner's outfit was a stark contrast to hers; It was a bright yellow skin-tight suit that gave her a wider range of movement than normal armor. They were two of the best assassins in the land and there skills were a force to be reckoned with.

"Killing the princess will leave her kingdom in turmoil. Which will allow Blackvale's forces to move in and secure more land. I trust you won't fail this"

"We would never fail you my lady", the Yellow girl said

"Good, now go and complete your task". Both girls stood up and left the castle to get on their horses. They rode out of Blackvale dead set on killing their target.

They arrived at Whitehold castle with a few hours before sunrise. Before they had a chance to scale the castle tower they saw a knight dressed in all red walk inside.

"That's going to be trouble, Blake", the yellow ninja said

"Shut up Yang, we don't need to worry about the Red Knight". The black ninja responded. They climbed the castle unseen and entered the window to the princess' bedroom. They barely had a chance to hide before the princess and the Red Knight barged in and began to argue about something. Blake made no noise until the Red Knight had left then approached the princess from behind with a dagger in hand. The princess spun around to face Blake and had an expression of fear and shock plastered on her let out a scream before Yang bound her mouth shut.

"Let's get this over with", Blake said as she took the dagger and cut a line along Weiss' arms. They intended to make a statement out of her and were going to carve her up like the rest of their victims. Just before they were going to preform the final cut along her throat Ruby broke down the door and barged in. Blake and Yang tried to leave as fast as they could so Blake just stabbed the dagger into Weiss' heart and jumped out the window with her partner. Weiss was lying on the cold stone floor barely alive and covered in blood. Ruby rushed to her side and grasped her hand. Tears streamed down Ruby's face as she looked at her friend on the verge of death.

"R-R-Ruby?", Weiss said

"Yes Weiss?"

Weiss placed an item in ruby's hand as she looked deep into her eyes. "I-I l-love you", And with that Weiss had passed away. Ruby burst into tears as she looked at the item Weiss had given her.

It was a whole amulet...


End file.
